In certain surgical operations, such as colostomy, ileostomy, cecostomy, urostomy, ureterostomy type operations, a portion of an abdominal organ is removed altering the normal waste elimination process. Often a segment of the affected organ is diverted so that it protrudes through an incision in the abdominal wall. This protrusion, the stoma, serves as a discharge point for the waste products from the body of the patient who has undergone the surgery.
These patients, hereinafter referred to as ostomates, are unable to exercise control over the elimination of gaseous, liquid or solid body wastes. A variety of post-surgical appliances have been developed to collect and/or prevent the release of these waste products at inopportune times.
These appliances fall into two general classes: ostomy caps and ostomy pouches.
A few ostomates are able to have some control over the elimination functions by using diet control and irrigation techniques. It is sufficient to prevent accidental discharges by placing a cap over the stoma between irrigations. This ostomy cap, or stoma cap, looks like a large band-aid, is constructed of an absorbant material, and is adhesively attached to the abdomen. Said stoma cap absorbs mucous seepage, prevents the discharge of flatus, the gaseous component of the body waste, and prevents the accidental discharge of solid and liquid wastes.
Most ostomates are unable to use the irrigation procedure. They need a reservoir to collect the waste products as they are discharged from the stoma. An impermeable ostomy pouch is fitted around the stoma to prevent the escape of the solid, liquid and gaseous waste products along with the associated foul odors.
There are a number of ostomy pouches, disposable or reusable, commercially available that enable the ostomate to live a more or less normal existance, however, there are problems that have not been satisfactorily resolved that cause the ostomate inconvenience, discomfort, and acute personal embarrassment.
In order to prevent the seepage of liquid and solid wastes from said pouch soiling the ostomate's clothing and person and causing skin disorders; and in order to prevent the embarrassment caused by the escape of the maloderous flatus; it is necessary to have an air-tight containment between the abdomen and said pouch. This air-tight containment is a cause of the first problem: buildup of gas pressure inside the ostomy appliance and inside the abdomen.
The pouch, composed of an impermeable plastic material, initially lies flat against the body but as the gas pressure increases the bag is distended producing a noticeable bulge that is apparent to others unless the ostomate limits himself to wearing loose-fitting and perhaps unfashionable clothing. An increase in gas pressure can also cause acute discomfort and pain to the ostomate; and, the pressure can also become high enough to break the adhesive seal binding the ostomy appliance to the abdomen, releasing a foul odor and the accumulated solid and liquid wastes thus staining the ostomate's clothing and causing acute embarrassment and possible skin irritations.
An additional cause of social embarrassment occurs when the ostomy pouch is emptied and, if, reusable, rinsed out. This may be done in a public rest room but an extremely foul and pervasive odor accompanies the process. The odor eminating from fecal material in an ostomy bag is much more offensive than that associated with normal elimination because the ostomate's digestive tract has been forshortened or altered by the surgery. As a result there is less absorption of the enzymes that act on the waste products producing odorous compounds and less absorption of liquid wastes. In said pouch, in addition to the enzymic activity there is bacterial action that also produces a fetid odor. These reactions are intensified by body heat. While the odor of urine is less strong, essentially the same processes occur to embarrass ostomates who have undergone urostomy or ureterostomy surgery of the bladder, kidney, or uterus. These patients do not however, have a problem with gas pressure and pouch distension.